Consecuencias
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Siempre creyó en las palabras de su padre. Durante un tiempo confiaba en que las normas de la Orden podrían solucionar todos los males del mundo. Pero se equivocó. Lo único que había podido comprobar era que los culpables debían ser castigados.


**Estuve hablando hace poco del AC 3. Me entraron ganas de leer la wikia de ellos y esta parte sobre todo me llamó la atención, así que decidí sacar un pequeño escrito sobre Haytham, el pobre no siempre fue como lo conocemos, fueron las circunstancias lo que lo volvieron así. Aquí he querido plasmar una parte de su infancia, cuando aún era un niño y lo que tuvo que vivir. **

**Disclaimer:** Todo es parte del mundo de Assassin's Creed III de Ubisoft y de Oliver Bowden, de su libro Forsaken.**  
**

**Consecuencias**

_**3 Diciembre de 1735 d.C.**_

Miraba desconcertado sus manos manchas de un tono carmesí. Delante de él se encontraba un hombre con los ojos nublados observando a ningún lugar en concreto, muerto. Podía oír en la lejanía el chocar del metal como un armonioso compás que había escuchado cientos de veces mientras su padre le enseñaba el correcto manejo de la espada. Se movió lentamente hacia un lado, procurando no tocar el cadáver; su rostro se contrajo al ver como la sangre se extendía por toda la tapicería del pasillo.

Se sentía ligeramente mareado, el ferroso olor se encontraba impregnado por todas partes. Apretó su espada continuando su camino intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que había actuado correctamente. Aquellos hombres habían venido a asaltar su casa, a arrebatarles sus posesiones. Él había obrado bien, esa persona habría acabado con su vida si no lo hubiera evitado.

—¡Haytham! —escuchó la clara voz de su hermana que subía corriendo por las escaleras con un puñal en la mano—. ¡Corre, Haytham!

Parpadeó lentamente, como no llegando a comprender sus palabras. Nada más llegar a la parte alta de la casa uno de los asaltantes salió de la habitación de sus padres y se le quedó mirando a ella con una macabra sonrisa.

—¡Jenny! —gritó consiguiendo moverse con rapidez al ver que ese hombre iba a atacarla.

Su hermana lo apuñaló en el brazo con sus claros ojos cargados de miedo. Ella era mayor que él, pero aún así su padre jamás se había entretenido en entrenarla más que las nociones básicas de defensa, jamás podría defenderse sola.

—¡Corre! —La voz de ella temblaba—. ¡Da igual lo que me pase, tú corre!

—¡No! —bramó en tono alto cargando contra aquel bastardo.

Sin poder evitarlo un fuerte golpe lo lanzó contra la pared haciendo que durante unos instantes perdiera el sentido. Lo último que logró escuchar fue la voz de su hermana gritando palabras sin sentido antes de quedarse completamente inconsciente.

Todo era negro a su alrededor, su cuerpo dolía, por lo que aquello no podía tratarse de un sueño. Entreabrió los ojos observando que todo a su alrededor era rojo. Tenía los oídos taponados y no sabía cómo había llegado a estar tumbado en el suelo. Notó que aún tenía la espada apretada fuertemente entre sus manos, en la lejanía le pareció percibir sollozos. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza sintiéndola húmeda, al apartarla vio como la manga se había coloreado de rojizo, debía de tener una herida ahí.

Se levantó a tientas poniendo la mano en la pared, a su alrededor había un par de cadáveres. Uno era el hombre que él mismo había matado, el otro le sonaba… lo había visto cuando vio aparecer a su hermana. Como si un resorte hubiera sido activado su cabeza se movió de un lado para otro buscando la oscura cabellera de ella.

—¡Jenny! —exclamó bajando apresuradamente las escaleras, siguiendo el llanto desconsolado que se podía escuchar desde el piso superior.

Pero quien se encontraba en la planta inferior no era su hermana, ni ninguno de los sirvientes que habían tenido. Ahí, al lado de la chimenea se encontraba su madre, Tessa, abrazando el frío cuerpo de su padre. Abrió ligeramente la boca observando impávido la situación, había por lo menos los cadáveres de otros cuatro hombres alrededor de él, además de algunos criados. La hoja oculta que siempre había llevado se encontraba rota y la espada yacía a un lado de su laxa mano. Ella continuaba llorando abrazando el cuerpo de su marido.

—Edward… Edward… —musitaba entre lamentos—. ¿Por qué nosotros, Edward? ¿Por qué?

Tessa no parecía haber notado que su hijo de apenas diez años se encontraba a su lado, mirando toda aquella escena como si se tratase de una macabra pesadilla. Él estiró la mano posándola en el hombro de su madre que se echó hacia atrás, como un animal asustado que temiera ser herido. Al verlo sus castaños ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—Haytham… —susurró— estás bien.

No era una pregunta, por lo que simplemente asintió aún observando el cadáver de su padre. Se mordió el labio lanzando una mirada al salón, ahí no estaba su hermana, ¿estaría escondida en alguna de las habitaciones de arriba?

—¿Y Jenny? —preguntó haciendo que Tessa negase ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Se la llevaron —dijo conteniendo el hipo—, tu padre estaba luchando y ella gritaba. —Sus labios comenzaron a temblar—. Fue entonces cuando… cuando…

Nuevamente un reguero de lágrimas asoló el rostro de su madre que volvió a abrazar el cuerpo inerte de Edward. No lograba entender por qué les habían atacado. Ellos no eran Templarios, estaba seguro, simplemente rateros que habían invadido su casa y asesinado a aquellos que quería. Su padre le había enseñado que las personas actuaban según la educación que recibían, que algunos robaban para vivir porque no conocían otra manera de hacerlo. En su mente podía evocar una conversación que había tenido hacía un par de años con él a causa de un percance similar.

—¿Crees que merecía morir? —preguntó su padre después de que un hombre le hubiera intentando robar el collar a su madre.

—No. —Arrugó ligeramente la nariz pensando con detenimiento lo que había ocurrido. Aunque Reginald hubiera dicho que muerto no lo volvería a intentar no merecía que le quitaran la vida por ello—. No creo que lo mereciese.

En aquel momento no creyó que fuera necesario. Nadie había muerto y todo podía solucionarse pacíficamente. Eso era lo que ellos buscaban siempre, lo que durante toda la vida habían intentado fomentar, el diálogo, la paz. Eso era lo que la Orden quería, lo que los Asesinos anhelaban. Pero ahí, delante del cuerpo de su padre mientras su madre no paraba de llorar desconsolada no podía dejar de pensar otra cosa.

«Los culpables deben ser castigados.»

Reginald tenía razón. Quizás al inicio era un simple ladrón que robaba por necesidad, pero eso podía evolucionar a un ladrón que mata para robar, para luego ser un asesino que destruye por placer. Si se cortaba de raíz eso podría impedirse, así sí que podía conseguir la paz.

* * *

**Para quienes no lo sepan Jenny es la hemanastra de Haytham, hija de su primera esposa, mientras que Tessa es su segunda esposa. No sé el nombre de la primera esposa. Y sobre quienes no sepan Reginald Birch fue el Maestre Templario que introdujo a Haytham en el Temple, intentó cortejar a Jenny y también era 'amigo' de la familia. Espero que os haya gustado, he intentado ser concisa y breve ya que si me extendía iba a ser muy largo. Críticas, comentarios y demás ya sabéis donde dejarlo. **


End file.
